Première rencontre
by Cybelia
Summary: Le jeune Faramir va bientôt avoir 16 ans. Il va faire une rencontre inoubliable. Slash très soft .


Faramir était assis sur les remparts, les pieds pendant dans le vide, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque la voix de son frère retentit tout contre son oreille car il l'avait entendu depuis qu'il était sorti du palais. Il se retourna pour contempler Boromir qui se tenait près de lui, appuyé sur le muret. Grand, musclé et bien bâti, l'aîné des fils de Denethor était, pour son jeune frère, l'image de la perfection. Dans ses rêves les plus secrets, il se voyait lui ressembler… et il lisait de la fierté dans le regard de leur père posé sur lui. Mais, Faramir savait que cela resterait un rêve. Denethor ne serait jamais fier de lui, ne lui accordant que très rarement un regard. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment.

— A quoi penses-tu ? L'interrogea son frère.

— A rien, mentit Faramir.

Il adorait Boromir, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre la douleur qu'il éprouvait d'être constamment rejeté par le seul parent qui lui restait.

— Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de s'asseoir ainsi, le gronda son aîné. Si jamais quelqu'un te poussait par-derrière…

_A part notre père, personne ne le ferait… _pensa Faramir, amer.

— Je vois que tu as revêtu ton armure… tu pars encore ?

— Oui. Père veut que j'aille inspecter nos défenses à Osgiliath.

— Tu seras de retour pour mon anniversaire ? demanda le jeune homme, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

— Je vais essayer, petit frère. Je te promets de tout faire pour être de retour à temps. En attendant, je pense que tu ferais mieux de retourner étudier. J'ai croisé Mithrandir qui te cherchait et il avait l'air assez furieux !

Faramir sourit et descendit de son poste d'observation.

— Je t'accompagne d'abord jusqu'à la porte.

Les deux frères avançaient en silence en direction de l'escalier lorsqu'une voix tonitruante éclata à quelques mètres devant eux. Faramir recula un peu, essayant de se cacher dans l'ombre de Boromir, mais l'Istari qui les rejoignit ne fut pas dupe.

— Jeune Seigneur Faramir ! gronda t'il. Où étiez-vous donc passé ?

— Tout est de ma faute, Mithrandir, s'interposa Boromir. J'ai accaparé mon frère tout en sachant que vous le cherchiez.

Gandalf le Gris, aussi connu sous le nom de Mithrandir et sous beaucoup d'autres, jeta un regard circonspect à l'aîné. Il joua le jeu, mais n'était pas dupe.

— Dans ce cas… Faramir, suivez-moi ! Nous n'avons pas terminé notre leçon !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard éperdu de reconnaissance à son frère, puis se précipita à la suite du Magicien.

Enfermé dans une salle du palais, Faramir écoutait avec attention Gandalf lui parler du peuple des Elfes et de leur domaine de Fondcombe. Il avait toujours été émerveillé par ces récits dans lesquels l'Istari insérait des anecdotes personnelles.

— J'aimerais bien y aller un jour… cela doit être un endroit superbe !

— Il l'est. Peut-être que lorsque vous serez adulte, vous aurez l'occasion de vous y rendre. Le Seigneur Elrond sera sûrement heureux de vous conter des histoires du passé.

Alors que Gandalf reprenait son récit, il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Un Garde de la Citadelle entra, un parchemin à la main. Il le tendit au Magicien, puis repartit. Gandalf déroula le message et lut. Faramir put voir une ride soucieuse barrer son front. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de demander :

— De mauvaises nouvelles ?

Comme s'il venait de se souvenir de sa présence, l'Istari se tourna vers lui, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-il. L'un de mes amis sera ici demain matin.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Un Rôdeur du Nord.

— Un Dunedain ? s'exclama le jeune homme, excité à l'idée de rencontrer un descendant des Rois.

— Oui, sourit Gandalf. Et je vous le présenterai à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

Faramir était un peu inquiet car son précepteur avait la fâcheuse habitude de poser des conditions impossibles à respecter.

— Vous ne devrez parler de cet homme à personne, surtout pas à votre père, ni même à votre frère.

Le jeune homme ne demanda pas la raison d'un tel secret, sachant très bien que l'Istari ne laissait rien au hasard et que chacune de ses actions avait une bonne raison d'être. Cependant, ce secret rendait le visiteur encore plue attrayant aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il promit donc de ne rien dire au sujet de cet homme mystérieux et Gandalf reprit sa leçon comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

Le lendemain matin, Faramir fut debout à l'aube. Il était impatient de rencontrer le visiteur de Gandalf et avait presque oublié le manque que lui procurait l'absence de son frère à chaque fois qu'il quittait Minas Tirith. Après avoir revêtu son pourpoint en velours bleu brodé de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, il descendit au cinquième niveau de la Cité Blanche, là où se trouvaient les appartements de l'Istari, celui-ci ayant refusé de s'installer au palais en raison de sa mésentente avec Denethor. L'Intendant accusait en effet le Magicien de pervertir l'esprit de son plus jeune fils, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Gandalf au plus haut point.

Faramir atteignit les appartements de l'Istari en même temps qu'un homme encapuchonné qu'il soupçonna être le mystérieux visiteur. Le Magicien sortit de chez lui et donna une vigoureuse accolade au nouvel arrivant, sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme qui avait rarement vu son précepteur sourire ainsi. Les deux hommes entrèrent et Faramir les suivit. Il s'assit dans un coin, n'osant déranger leurs retrouvailles. L'homme ôta sa capuche, dévoilant une cascade de boucles noires comme le jais mais qui avaient bien besoin d'être lavées.

— Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami ? Interrogea Gandalf en désignant un siège à l'homme.

— Bien. J'arrive directement de Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Elrond requiert votre présence pour une affaire des plus importantes dont il n'a pas souhaité m'instruire.

Le Magicien jeta un coup d'œil vers son élève et soupira :

— Je crains de ne pouvoir être présent à votre anniversaire, Faramir.

L'homme se tourna alors pour la première fois vers l'adolescent. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond se posèrent sur lui, le détaillant. Faramir se sentit rougir sous ce regard inquisiteur et s'en voulut d'être si impressionnable.

— Quel âge allez-vous avoir ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave et profonde.

— Seize ans ! répondit-il fièrement.

— Un bien bel âge, sourit l'inconnu.

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Gandalf.

— Mon ami, je pensais rester quelques jours ici. J'aimerai profiter de cette visite pour me promener un peu dans les rues de cette belle cité. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'y suis venu.

— Si tel est votre souhait, vous pourrez vous installer ici. Vous ne risquerez donc pas de croiser les mauvaises personnes.

Le ton de l'Istari était grave et l'homme approuva d'un hochement de tête. Grandeur et puissance émanaient de l'homme, son aura rayonnant autour de lui comme l'astre du jour. Faramir, impressionné, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette fine, qu'il devinait musclée sous les vêtements un peu rustres. Hésitant, un peu surpris de sa soudaine hardiesse, Faramir proposa :

— Je pourrais être votre guide dans la Cité.

L'homme reposa son regard sur lui et sourit.

— J'en serai ravi.

Gandalf intervint :

— Vous devriez retourner à la Citadelle, Faramir. Votre père doit sûrement vous chercher pour le petit-déjeuner.

A contre-cœur, l'adolescent se leva et salua avant de se précipiter au-dehors. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, l'homme se tourna vers l'Istari :

— Cet enfant a le cœur pur…

— Oui, mon ami. Mais j'ai très peur pour lui. Son père le délaisse au profit de son aîné, Boromir, et je sais que sa souffrance, bien qu'enfouie tout au fond de son cœur, est immense.

Gandalf soupira :

— Aragorn, il est dangereux pour vous de demeurer à Minas Tirith. Si jamais Denethor apprend votre existence…

— Je serai prudent, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, j'aurais un très bon guide ! termina t'il en souriant.

— Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas déjà la Cité dans ses moindres recoins… ajouta l'Istari avec un clin d'œil complice.

Aragorn haussa les épaules, puis se leva.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai me laver et me reposer un peu.

— Vous êtes ici chez vous, mon ami. Je vais quant à moi préparer mon départ pour Fondcombe.

Faramir, assis en tailleur, adossé contre les remparts, contemplait l'Arbre Blanc dont les Gardes, immobiles, l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il se demandait comment ces hommes pouvaient être assez fous pour veiller sur un arbre mort, même s'il s'agissait du symbole de leur nation.

— Il est beau…

La voix d'Aragorn près de lui le fit sursauter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se tourna vers l'homme, encore surpris de ne l'avoir entendu venir, lui qui se vantait d'avoir la meilleure ouïe de toute la Cité, Mithrandir excepté.

— Je ne sais pas si je dirai qu'il est beau, répondit l'adolescent, vexé de s'être laisser surprendre aussi facilement. Il est mort, surtout !

— Oui… mais c'est un symbole d'espoir. Gandalf… Mithrandir ne vous a donc point enseigné son histoire ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Cependant… j'ai du mal à croire qu'un Roi finira par reprendre le trône. Et je me demande si mon père le laissera faire…

Faramir posa les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait près de lui, mais celui-ci gardait le regard fixé sur l'arbre.

— Qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir, soupira Aragorn.

Le jeune homme sentait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom et le lui demanda :

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Estel…

— Estel… espoir…

— Vous parlez la langue elfique ? s'étonna le Rôdeur.

— Seulement quelques mots que Mithrandir m'a enseignés. Il aimerait m'en apprendre plus, mais mon père s'y oppose.

Le silence s'installa. Faramir était plongé dans ses pensées, ressassant les reproches de son père envers l'Istari lorsque la voix d'Estel le tira de ses rêveries :

— Vous ne deviez pas me faire visiter la Cité ?

— Si. Que voulez-vous voir en premier ?

— J'aimerais juste marcher un peu, si vous êtes d'accord.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit la direction des escaliers, suivi par le Rôdeur.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le troisième cercle de la Cité, allant d'échoppes en boutiques, Aragorn demanda :

— Quand est votre anniversaire ?

— Demain. J'avais prévu de le fêter avec mon frère, Boromir, mais notre père l'a envoyé à Osgiliath et je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas rentré à temps. Et maintenant, Mithrandir est parti lui aussi.

— Vous serez donc avec votre père.

— Non. Je serai seul.

L'amertume était perceptible dans la voix de l'adolescent qui ne fit rien pour la dissimuler. Il s'assit sur un banc et son nouvel ami prit place à côté de lui.

— Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Dès ma naissance, mon père m'en a voulu… j'ai été élevé par une nourrice, me contentant de son amour et de celui de Boromir. Mon frère a toujours été là pour moi, depuis ma plus tendre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui… mais il est Capitaine du Gondor. Il a des devoirs et ne peut plus rester constamment à mes côtés. Il n'a même plus le temps de s'entraîner avec moi au maniement de l'épée ou de l'arc. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il succèdera à notre père, un jour et il sera un très bon Intendant… Et moi, je ne serai jamais rien d'autre que son petit frère… termina t'il sur un soupir.

Aragorn soupira également, puis souffla :

— J'aimerais bien voir ce que vous valez à l'épée et à l'arc.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

— Vraiment ?

L'homme sourit en hochant la tête affirmativement. L'adolescent se leva d'un bond en souriant :

— Venez !

Le Rôdeur le suivit jusqu'à un espace d'entraînement pour l'instant désert.

Ils se battirent un long moment à l'épée, l'homme testant l'habilité de l'adolescent. Faramir tentait de faire de son mieux, mais avait vite remarqué que son adversaire était bien plus fort que Boromir. Il avait une souplesse et une agilité dont manquait le jeune Capitaine du Gondor, plus massif et agressif dans ses attaques. L'heure du déjeuner était largement passée lorsque Aragorn fit signe au jeune homme de s'arrêter un instant.

— Vous êtes doué, commenta le Rôdeur.

— Pas autant que vous. Je sais que vous reteniez vos coups pour ne pas me faire du mal, mais j'ai senti votre force. Je suis certain que même mon frère, qui est pourtant l'un des plus grands combattants de cette cité, n'aurait pas l'avantage sur vous.

— Merci du compliment.

Faramir sourit, puis proposa :

— Si nous allions déjeuner ? Nous pourrons nous mettre au tir à l'arc cet après-midi ?

— Voilà une excellente idée !

— Alors, attendez-moi ici, je reviens !

Le jeune homme partit en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles.

— Où donc avez-vous trouvé tout cela en si peu de temps ? interrogea Aragorn, visiblement surpris.

— Chez ma nourrice. Elle vit à quelques pas d'ici.

Ils s'assirent sur le sol et partagèrent leur repas en devisant gaiement. Jamais Faramir ne s'était senti autant à l'aise avec une personne autre que son frère et cela le troublait. Tandis qu'il mangeait, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil furtif vers le Rôdeur. Il émanait toujours de lui une aura de puissance qui imposait le respect, ce qui augmentait la confusion de l'adolescent. A un moment, sans même qu'il y prenne garde, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le profil de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et tourna la tête afin de plonger son regard bleu nuit dans celui de l'adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en se détournant. Il était de plus en plus troublé par le Rôdeur. Près de lui, il se sentait à la fois en sécurité et en proie à une immense frayeur.

Aragorn termina son repas, puis proposa :

— Si nous passions au tir, maintenant ?

Faramir acquiesça silencieusement et se leva pour aller chercher son arc et son carquois. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva le Rôdeur en train de contempler d'un œil expert son propre arc, d'origine manifestement elfique.

— Il est beau… ne put s'empêcher de souffler le jeune homme.

— Il vient de la Forêt Noire. Il m'a été offert par l'un de mes amis, le Prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Voulez-vous l'essayer ?

— Je n'oserai jamais…

Aragorn sourit :

— Puisque je vous le propose, profitez-en !

Il tendit l'arc au jeune homme qui le prit avec déférence, comme s'il avait entre les mains un objet sacré. Il prit également la flèche elfique que l'homme lui tendait, puis se plaça en face de la cible. Ses mains tremblaient et il dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il banda l'arc, encocha la flèche, visa et tira dans un seul mouvement fluide. Le trait alla se planter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la cible, à la grande honte de l'adolescent qui ne l'avait jamais manquée auparavant. Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, Aragorn passa derrière lui, corrigeant la position de ses épaules et de ses bras.

— Les arcs elfiques sont plus légers que les nôtres. Vous devez donc compenser en le pointant plus bas.

Faramir tenta à nouveau son coup et la flèche alla se planter dans la cible, mais encore trop haut par rapport au centre. Il voulut faire un nouvel essai mais prit soudainement conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Aragorn, qui était resté derrière lui, avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'il puisse décocher son trait sans être gêné. Faramir sentit la chaleur de ses paumes à travers le tissus de son brocart, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble. Il ne put retenir un frisson en sentant le souffle du Rôdeur dans sa nuque. Horriblement gêné, il se dégagea et rendit l'arc à Aragorn.

— Je… j'ai oublié… je dois rentrer…

Evitant le regard de l'homme, il partit en courant vers la Citadelle.

Il courait sans s'arrêter depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses jambes le faisait souffrir mais il ne voulait pas ralentir, une peur intense s'étant emparée de lui. Le souffle court, il arriva enfin en haut des marches menant au palais, mais ne vit pas la silhouette qui en sortait et la percuta violemment. La violence du choc le fit tituber. Ne pouvant se retenir, il tomba lourdement sur son séant, une douleur fulgurante lui parcourant le bassin. Mais, ce fut la voix forte qui retentit au-dessus de lui qui le fit plus souffrir que sa chute.

— Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir correctement ? Debout !

L'humiliation serrait le cœur du jeune homme. Il obéit, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

— Regarde-moi lorsque je te parle !

Faramir leva la tête, ravalant les larmes qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à son père de craquer devant lui.

— Je suis désolé, Père. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Denethor ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de jeter un regard hautain à son fils, puis se détourna de lui comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire manant. Le jeune homme soupira, puis rentra dans le palais, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre et s'y enfermant. Sa rencontre mouvementée avec son père l'avait distrait un instant du trouble qui lui avait étreint le cœur et le corps avec tant de force, quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le froid de sa chambre, il sentit le poids du remord, de l'incompréhension et du doute s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et pleura longuement, incapable de se retenir.

Le froid. Il l'envahissait peu à peu, s'insinuant dans sa chair et son sang. Allongé sur le marbre glacé du sol, Faramir tremblait, l'esprit engourdi par la peur, la douleur et la honte. Lorsque ses pleurs s'étaient enfin calmés, il avait essayé d'analyser calmement ce qui était arrivé avec Estel. Et, ce qu'il avait compris l'avait plongé dans une déprime profonde. Il s'était remémoré les sensations qu'il avait ressenties lorsque les mains du Rôdeur l'avait frôlé et il n'avait plus aucun doute. Une grande honte avait alors succédé à l'incompréhension, remplacée peu après par une peur infinie. Alors qu'il commençait à partir dans les brumes du sommeil, des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendit, immobile. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de son frère retentit à travers le battant qu'il se décida à se lever pour aller ouvrir.

— Qu'as-tu ? Demanda Boromir, l'air inquiet. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien, souffla Faramir en baissant les yeux.

— Tu ne devrais pas être triste, mon frère, lança l'aîné en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Demain, tu seras un homme !

Le jeune homme sembla enfin réaliser ce que la présence de Boromir dans sa chambre impliquait :

— Tu es revenu ? Tu seras là pour mon anniversaire ?

Devant l'air ennuyé de son aîné, Faramir comprit :

— Tu repars ?

— Oui, soupira Boromir. Père m'envoie en Ithilien avec un groupe d'hommes. Il paraît que des orques ont attaqué des villageois et il m'a demandé de m'en occuper.

— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas attendre demain soir pour partir ? supplia Faramir.

— Il veut que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite, répondit son frère.

_Il veut surtout que je sois seul pour mon anniversaire… il veut me faire payer la mort de Maman… encore une fois…_

Furieux contre son père, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, les bras croisés. Boromir voulut s'approcher, mais il lui lança d'un ton sans appel :

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ! Va-t'en !

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour améliorer l'humeur de son cadet, Boromir partit. Mais, avant de fermer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère :

— Ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'attendra à l'auberge du « Cheval Doré » demain soir à l'heure du souper. Au revoir, petit frère !

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, Faramir se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, ni même de se lamenter. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir pour oublier.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Faramir le passa seul dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne. Une servante lui amena ses repas et s'enquit de sa santé, visiblement inquiète pour lui, mais il la congédia sans explication. Il voulait pouvoir se morfondre sans être dérangé.

_Après tout, c'est mon anniversaire ! J'en fais ce que je veux !_

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que l'heure du souper approchait, qu'il se souvint du cadeau que son frère lui avait promis. Il alla se changer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de la veille qui étaient maintenant froissés, puis se décida à sortir. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers l'auberge, se demandant ce qu'était le cadeau de son frère, une pensée s'imposa à lui, le faisant s'arrêter net. Il se souvint du présent que les amis de Boromir avaient offert à son aîné pour ses seize ans. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un enfant et n'avait pas compris en quoi le fait d'aller voir une femme dans une auberge était un cadeau. Maintenant, il savait. Secouant la tête, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui, il fit demi-tour et partit en direction du cinquième cercle dans l'intention d'aller voir Mithrandir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de la demeure du Magicien qu'il se souvint que son précepteur était absent. Dépité, il allait rentrer au palais lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit derrière lui.

— Faramir ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, un peu gêné.

— Bonsoir, Estel. J'étais venu voir Mithrandir mais j'avais oublié qu'il était parti pour Fondcombe.

— Vous ne m'avez pas l'air en grande forme. Vous devriez pourtant être heureux en ce jour de fête !

Haussant les épaules, Faramir répondit :

— Je n'ai rien à fêter…

— Entrez ! lança alors Aragorn.

L'invitation sonnait comme un ordre et le jeune homme n'osa pas la refuser. Il pénétra dans la maison, puis s'installa sur le siège que lui désignait son hôte.

— Vous semblez bien maussade. Pourtant, rien ne devrait gâcher une journée d'anniversaire ! sourit le Rôdeur en attrapant sa pipe.

Alors qu'il l'allumait, Faramir resta silencieux, observant les moindres mouvements de cet homme qui éveillait en lui des sentiments si violents. La pièce était éclairée par quelques chandelles et le feu d'une cheminée qui projetaient une lueur fantomatique sur les deux hommes. Comme son invité ne semblait pas vouloir parler, Aragorn l'interrogea :

— Votre frère n'est pas rentré ?

— Si, hier soir. Mais il est reparti en mission pour notre père.

— Vous avez passé la journée avec vos amis, je suppose ?

— Non, répondit le jeune homme, les yeux fixés sur la lueur d'une des chandelles. Je… je suis resté dans ma chambre… j'avais besoin d'être seul…

— Il est triste, à votre âge, de rester seul le jour de son anniversaire. Vous aurez bien le temps de vous isoler lorsque vous serez adulte. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a finalement fait sortir de votre tanière ?

Embarrassé, l'adolescent se sentit rougir et remercia l'obscurité de masquer son trouble. Il hésita un moment, puis se décida à avouer la vérité :

— Mon frère m'a dit, avant de partir, que mon cadeau m'attendrait ce soir dans une auberge… J'y allais mais…

— Mais ? l'encouragea Aragorn.

— J'ai compris ce qu'était le cadeau de Boromir et j'ai fait demi-tour. Je voulais parler à Mithrandir…

— Quel était ce cadeau ?

L'adolescent rougit de plus belle et balbutia :

— Une… une femme…

— Oh ! s'exclama le Rôdeur d'un air entendu.

Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, ce qui mit son interlocuteur encore plus mal à l'aise.

— Votre réaction est étonnante, ajouta t'il. Je suis certain que nombres de jeunes gens de votre âge seraient ravis d'un tel présent. Pourquoi l'avez-vous refusé ? Auriez-vous… peur ?

La nuance d'amusement dans sa voix énerva Faramir.

— Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama t'il en se levant brusquement. Je… mon cœur bat pour une personne que je ne veux pas trahir…

Il se posta face à la cheminée, évitant ainsi le regard si troublant de son ami.

— Oh… dans ce cas, c'est différent… souffla Aragorn, l'air grave. Cette personne connaît-elle vos sentiments ?

— Non… et ne les connaîtra jamais…

— Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna le Rôdeur. Avez-vous peur de n'être point aimé en retour ?

— Cet amour n'est partagé que dans mes rêves les plus fous… soupira l'adolescent, baissant les yeux sur le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

Alors qu'il parlait, il sentit qu'il devrait partir, quitter cette maison avant d'en dire trop, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Un espoir fou avait pris possession de son cœur, le forçant à rester. La voix du Rôdeur, juste derrière lui, le tira de ses pensées :

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir si la personne pour qui votre cœur bat ignore vos sentiments ?

— Parce que c'est vous que j'aime…

Alors que les mots terminaient leur échappée hors des lèvres de l'adolescent, il se sentit envahi par la peur et la honte. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à fuir, mais Aragorn se tenait juste derrière lui et l'en empêcha.

— Je suis désolé… murmura Faramir, les larmes au bord des yeux, les joues en feu, la tête baissée.

Le Rôdeur lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Il semblait à la fois gêné et triste.

— Ne vous excusez-pas… Vous ne devez pas avoir honte d'aimer… Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, de courageux, d'honnête et de fier, je l'ai senti dès le moment où je vous ai rencontré. Vous êtes destiné à accomplir de grandes tâches… je suis très honoré des sentiments que vous me portez, mais je ne peux y répondre…

Faramir acquiesça silencieusement, parce qu'il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il fondrait en larmes. C'est alors qu'Aragorn lui fit une proposition des plus troublantes :

— Si vous le souhaitez, je vous offre un baiser pour votre anniversaire. Un seul et unique baiser. Ensuite, vous rentrerez au palais et moi, je quitterai la Cité.

Retrouvant un peu ses esprits, le jeune homme demanda :

— Vous partez ?

— J'étais sur le point de quitter les lieux lorsque je vous ai entendu approcher, tout à l'heure. Une mission m'attend et je ne peux m'attarder plus longtemps. Alors ?

Faramir se demanda un instant si le Rôdeur ne se moquait pas de lui, mais, en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme, il sut qu'il était sincère. Alors, il souffla :

— J'accepte votre présent…

— Fermez les yeux.

L'adolescent obéit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Soudain, il sentit les lèvres d'Aragorn se poser sur les siennes. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa lorsque la main du Rôdeur traversa sa longue chevelure claire pour se poser dans sa nuque, approfondissant l'étreinte. Au moment où les lèvres de l'homme s'éloignèrent des siennes, Faramir sentit un immense froid s'emparer de lui. Il lui semblait que le baiser avait duré une éternité mais qu'il aurait pu se prolonger encore plus, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Aragorn le repoussa doucement et sourit.

— Rentrez maintenant.

Faramir, pris d'une impulsion subite, se jeta dans les bras du Rôdeur, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule solide. Aragorn l'entoura de ses bras, soupirant.

— Je ne vous oublierai jamais… souffla l'adolescent.

— Moi non plus, jeune Faramir, moi non plus…

Le jeune homme se détacha soudain de l'étreinte et, sans se retourner, il quitta la maison. Une fois dehors, il partit en courant vers le palais, le cœur et l'esprit encore emplis du bonheur qu'il venait de recevoir et du chagrin dû à la brièveté de cet instant magique.

Lorsque Faramir descendit au cinquième cercle, le lendemain matin, le Rôdeur avait quitté les lieux, comme prévu. L'adolescent resta un long moment debout face à la porte, puis finit par se décider à rentrer au palais, se demandant si ce qu'il avait vécu la veille n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Il ne revit jamais Estel. Jusqu'au jour où…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, sa fièvre n'en finissant plus d'augmenter. Etendu sur une couche de fourrures, enveloppé dans leur chaleur, il arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps, mais son esprit, trop embrumé, ne reconnaissait rien. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son front et que des mots étrangers parvinrent à son oreille. Il sentit alors la fièvre et la douleur refluer. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et les referma aussitôt, croyant être victime de son imagination.

— Ouvrez les yeux, Faramir.

La voix était familière, trop familière. Les paupières closes, il demanda :

— Estel… Suis-je mort ?

— Vous étiez aux portes de l'autre monde, mais vous êtes revenu à présent.

— Alors, je dois être en plein délire… ou en plein rêve…

Faramir ouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea son regard enfiévré dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

— Ce n'est pas un rêve… Je suis là.

Aragorn lança un regard à Gandalf qui comprit immédiatement et fit sortir toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il furent seuls, l'ancien Rôdeur, nouveau Roi du Gondor, sourit. Faramir, qui le fixait intensément, murmura :

— Vous êtes tel que dans mon souvenir. M'avez-vous oublié ?

Aragorn caressa tendrement la chevelure trempée de sueur de son ami.

— Je vous avais promis que ne vous oublierai jamais.

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se pencha, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Faramir. Celui-ci referma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs qui semblaient si lointains. Aragorn rompit le baiser, puis se redressa. Faramir, les paupières closes, souffla :

— Merci…

— Dormez maintenant. Vous avez besoin de repos.

— Vous allez rester près de moi ? S'il vous plait… supplia t'il.

Il sentit alors la main d'Aragorn se poser sur sa joue.

— Dormez… Je veille sur vous…

La voix douce et grave de l'homme entonna une chanson elfique, presque un murmure. Détendu et apaisé, Faramir se laissa glisser dans les brumes du sommeil, ses doigts serrant contre son cœur la main de celui qui fut son premier amour.

**Fin.**

**Fic terminée le 8/1/05.**


End file.
